jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Takara Hilts
Eigenübersetzung von "That's enough! I'm not anybody's hostage -- and I don't need to be saved!" aus Star Wars: Lost Tribe of the Sith – Spiral: 5 Takara Hilts war die machtsensitive, grünäugige und rothaarige Tochter von Großlord Varner Hilts und Sith-Lady Illiana Merko Hilts des Vergessenen Stammes der Sith auf Kesh, die irgendwann um das Jahr 3000 VSY geboren wurde. Aufgrund des hohen Status' ihrer Eltern genoss Takara Hilts eine privilegierte Stellung als Prinzessin der Sith. Im Jahre 2975 VSY gehörte sie den Tahv Sicherheitskräften an und verteidigte die Hauptstadt Tahv gegen Mörder, Diebe und andere Verbrecher. Wie die meisten Sith des Vergessenen Stammes lebte Takara auf dem Kontinent Keshtah. Während der großen Krise Zeit der Verderbnis''Eigenübersetzung von ''"Time of the Rot" aus Star Wars: Lost Tribe of the Sith – Spiral: 3 wurde der Vergessene Stamm der Sith von viele Machtkämpfen heimgesucht, während denen sie Anführer der verschiedensten Organisationen bekriegten. Aus diesem Grund führte Varner Hilts mit seinem Amtsantritt neue Reformen ein und erneute den Vergessenen Stamm, was man Hilts-Erneuerung nannte. Diesbezüglich entschied er unter anderem, dass er seiner Tochter Takara Hilts das Amt als Großlady nicht vererben wolle, sondern weiterhin darauf bestehe, dass der Großlord von den Hochlords und -Ladys gewählt wird, worüber Takara zwar nicht wirklich erfreut war, die Entscheidung ihres Vaters jedoch nachvollziehen konnte und akzeptierte. Als Kommandantin der Sicherheitskräfte gelang es Takara Hilts im Jahre 2975 VSY, den Verbrecher und Sklaven Parlan Spinner festzunehmen, als dieser ein Attentat auf ihren Vater plante. Spinner war nicht damit einverstanden, dass Varner Hilts Menschen "Keshiri-Arbeit" machen ließ und die Sklaverei auch unter den Sith einführte. Takara konnte ihn an diesem Attentat hindern und wurde ausgeschickt, ihn nach Alanciar zu eskortieren, landeten jedoch schließlich auf Eshkrene. Unterwegs gerieten sie in einen Kampf mit den Keshiri an Bord ihres Schiffes, die Südlicher Stern''Eigenübersetzung von ''"Southern Star" aus Star Wars: Lost Tribe of the Sith – Spiral: 1, weshalb sie vor Captain Chegg und seiner Gruppe flohen und auf die Verdammten''Eigenübersetzung von ''"The Doomed" aus Star Wars: Lost Tribe of the Sith – Spiral: 1 stießen, die sie in ihr Lager brachten. Von der Anführerin der Verdammten, Kaliska, über den Planeten Kesh belehrt, erfuhr Parlan von einer Waffe, die den ganzen Stamm vernichten könnte. Als Feind des Stammes machter er sich sofort auf, diese Waffe zu suchen. Takara und Kaliska konnten ihn nicht daran hindern, die "Waffe" zu befreien: Den Sith-Lord Remulus Dreypa. Remulus Dreypa viel über den Stamm her und plante, die Kontrolle über diesen zu übernehmen. Takara tat sich mit der S'kytri Kaliska und ihren Leuten zusammen, um Dreypa aufzuhalten, der bereits in der Stadt Eorm erhebliche Schäden angerichtet hatte und anschließend über die Takara-Berge auf den Weg nach Tahv war. Takara – die nach der Gebirgskette benannt wurde – hielt Dreypa gemeinsam mit ihrer Mutter Illiana fest, jedoch brachen die Sith in eine wilde Flucht aus, als Dreypa mithilfe der Macht die sogenannten Leviathaner beschwor, die vielen Sith ihre Lebensenergie aussaugten, darunter Takaras Mutter Illiana, wobei Illiana rechtzeitig gerettet werden konnte. In Tahv gelang es Spinner mithilfe eines seit Jahren auf Kesh verstecktem Raumschiff, den Takara als Geisel haltenden Remulus Dreypa an Bord des Schiffes zu locken und es anschließend in die Sessal-Spitze zu steuern. Dabei kam Dreypa ums Leben. Nach dem die Krise überstanden war, wurden Takara und Parlan zu Sith-Lords und -Ladys ernannt und zu Händen des Großlords erklärt, um Takaras Vater Varner auch weiterhin als Regenten des Vergessenen Stammes der Sith zu unterstützen. Obwohl Takara und Parlan sich anfangs nicht ausstehen konnten, begannen sie nach dieser Krise damit, sich anzufreunden und eine Beziehung zueinander aufzubauen. Biographie Kindheit und frühes Leben Eigenübersetzung von "You're the Grand Lord's daughter -- and you're just doing patrol work?" "It's my father's idea -- not that it's any of your business. Power in the Tribe isn't inherited" aus Star Wars: Lost Tribe of the Sith – Spiral: 1 Der Vergessene Stamm der Sith wurde 5000 Jahre vor der Schlacht von Yavin von Großlord Yaru Korsin gegründet, nachdem die Omen – die unter Korsins Kommando stand und die Aufgabe hatte, wertvolle Lignan-Kristalle für den Dunklen Lord der Sith Naga Sadow zu transportieren – während einer Schlacht schwer beschädigt wurde und über dem Planeten Kesh abstürzte. Den sich an Bord befindenden Sith blieb nicht anderes übrig, als auf dem Planeten zu bleiben.Der Vergessene Stamm der Sith – Am Abgrund Yaru Korsin hatte die Idee, sich vor den einheimischen Keshiri als die Protektoren auszugeben, um gefeiert zu werden und auf dem Planeten willkommen zu sein. Seitdem lebten die Sith des Vergessenen Stammes auf dem Planeten.Der Vergessene Stamm der Sith – Die Himmelsgeborenen Im Jahre 3960 VSY entstand mit dem Verschwinden von Großlady Lillia Venn die Große Krise, auch Zeit der Verderbnis genannt, während derer sich hunderte Organisationen und Gruppen der Sith bekämpften und Schlachten führten.Der Vergessene Stamm der Sith – Der Wächter Im Jahre 3000 VSY endete die Krise nach neunhundertundsechzig Jahren mit der Ernennung von Varner Hilts zum neun Großlord. Durch das Testament Yaru Korsins stieß man auf den Kontinent Alanciar und machte sich gleich daran, eine Eroberung vorzubereiten.Der Vergessene Stamm der Sith – Pantheon Um seine Macht auch weiterhin behalten zu können, heiratete Varner die Anführerin der Schwestern Seelah Korsins, Illiana Merko, und erneuerte den Stamm nach seinen Vorstellungen. Mit Illiana zeugte Hilts eine Tochter, Takara Hilts. Takaras Vater war Historiker und Geschichtsforscher, kein Kämpfer. Sein Ziel war es, den Stamm im Rahmen der Hilts-Erneuerung umzustrukturieren. Er hielt sich an die meisten von Korsin erlassenen Gesetze und entschied vor allem, dass die Großlords künftig wieder vom Zirkel der Lords gewählt werden sollten, und der Posten nicht vererbt werden darf. Vor allem letzteres fand Takara selbstverständlich nicht allzu toll, jedoch konnte sie die Entscheidung nachvollziehen und akzeptierte sie. Um weiterhin Machtkämpfe, wie solche zu Zeiten der Zeit der Verderbnis, zu vermeiden, gab Varner außerdem eine Flotte von hölzernen Segelschiffen in Auftrag, um Kesh und seine Kontinente Keshtah, Alanciar und vor allem das kürzlich entdeckte Eshkrene zu erforschen. Takara, die aufgrund der hohen Stellung ihrer Eltern – Varner war Großlord des Stammes und Illiana war als Sith-Lady die Kommandantin der Sith-Verteidigungsmächte – eine privilegierte Kindheit genoss, trat mit ihrer Volljährigkeit in die Organisation Tahv-Sicherheitskräfte ein, bei denen sie im Laufe der Jahre zur Kommandantin und somit Anführerin der Soldaten aufstieg und für die Sicherheit in Tahv sorgte. Parlan Spinner und Eshkrene Eigenübersetzung von "Takara, fly an Uvak to the new docks west of Berav. A Keshiri mariner is in from Alanciar -- Captain Chegg will be putting out again soon. Have hin prepare to receive young Spinner in his crew." aus Star Wars: Lost Tribe of the Sith – Spiral: 1 thumb|left|180px|Takara kämpft gegen Parlan Spinner Im Jahre 2975 VSY fand erneut einer der wichtigsten Feiertage des Vergessenen Stammes auf Kesh statt. Es war der Jahrestag der Ankunft Yaru Korsins auf dem Planeten, den er vor 2015 Jahren mit seinen Leuten besiedelte. Die Keshiri verehrten die Durchführer des Festes, denn sie glaubten, die Sith seien die gepriesenen Protektoren und die mächtigsten Götter aller Zeiten, die gekommen waren, um die Keshiri vor den Destruktoren zu schützen, die laut den Keshiri die Vernichtung Keshs und all seiner Bewohner planten. An diesem Tage begab sich der sogenannte "Todes-Spinner" mit seiner Bande zu den Feierlichkeiten, da er plante, den aktuellen Großlord Varner Hilts zu ermorden. Anfangs hielten viele die verkleideten, eine Maske tragenden Männer für Teil der Feierlichkeiten, doch die Bande von "Todes-Spinner" verhielt sich auffällig, da sie achtlos durch die Reihen stürmten und Personen anrempelten, weshalb ein Mitglied der Tahv Sicherheitskräfte auf die Gruppe aufmerksam wurde und sie festzunehmen plante. Daraufhin floh der "Todes-Spinner" vor den Sicherheitskräften und rannte zur Trage des Großlords. Zum Entsetzen seiner Kollegen, die eigentlich nur die Zeremonie stören wollten, zückte Spinner seinen Shikkar und stürmte in die Trage, wo er zu seiner Überraschung jedoch nicht auf Varner Hilts stieße. Seine Tochter Takara Hilts hatte Informationen über Spinners Bande erhalten und fand daher heraus, wann und wo er zuschlagen wollte. Mit Unterstützung ihrer Polizeikräfte versuchte Takara zunächst, Spinner gewaltlos festzunehmen. Als dieser sich der Festnahme jedoch widersetzte, sahen sich die Sicherheitskräfte von Tahv sich allerdings dazu gezwungen, ihre charakteristisch roten Lichtschwerter einzusetzen. Es gelang Spinner, einen Sicherheitsbeamten mit einem Minlohku-Wurfdolch zu töten, anschließend wurde er jedoch von den Sicherheitskräften in Gewahrsam genommen. Takara Hilts ordnete angesichts der Schwere des Verbrechens – Störung der heiligsten Zeremonie, Vandalismus und sogar Mord an einem Sicherheitsbeamten – eine Folter vom sogenannten "Todes-Spinner" an, unter anderem auch mit dem Ziel, etwaige Informationen herauszubekommen, die sie noch nicht kennt. Einige Stunden später wurde Spinner dem Großlord Varner Hilts vorgeführt. Mit dem Großlord führte Spinner ein Gespräch über die Geschichte des Vergessenen Stammes. Spinner war nicht damit einverstanden, dass der Großlord Sklaverei auch unter den Menschen einführte und sie, laut Spinner, "dreckige Keshiri-Arbeit" machen ließ. Er argumentierte, dass jeder eine Chance habe, aus der Sklaverei entlassen zu werden. Er führte an, dass selbst Yaru Korsin einst dem nicht-menschlichen Sith-Lord Naga Sadow diente, es jedoch weit brachte, als er sich dazu entschied, auf dem Planeten Kesh einen neuen Stamm der Sith zu bilden. Trotz seiner Ablehnung von Keshiri, fand Spinner es außerdem inakzeptabel, die Keshiri so hinters Licht zu führen. Die Sith des Stammes seien nicht die Protektoren, denn sie zerstören den Planeten, anstatt ihn zu beschützen. Nachdem Spinner dies gesagt hatte, schnappte er sich ein Seil und schlich sich von hinten an den Großlord heran, um ihn umzubringen. Jedoch kam in diesem Moment Varners Tochter Takara in den Palast von Kesh und schlug Spinner eine Urne über den Kopf. Geistesabwesend wie meist fragte Varner lediglich, wessen Urne das war und ob sie jemand wichtigem gehörte. Takara gab an, sie wisse es nicht und berichtete Varner dann davon, dass sie herausgefunden hatte, dass der "Todes-Spinner" tatsächlich Parlan Spinner hieß und ein Sklave aus den Slums von Eorm war, der lediglich vandalierte. Vor ihm gebe es nicht zu befürchten. Aufgrund des beleidigenden Untertons und der Worte, die Takara an den Tag legte, verlor der nun als Parlan Spinner identifizierte Verbrecher die Beherrschung, jedoch konnte Takaras Mutter Illiana Merko Hilts die Auseinandersetzung stoppen. Erneut begannen Varner und Parlan über die sogenannte Hilts-Erneuerung zu diskutieren, wobei Varner darauf hinwies, dass er für alles eine Lösung hatte. Der ungeduldige Parlan ließ jedoch nicht mit sich reden, weshalb Varner Parlan von Keshtah verbannte und seine Tochter anwies, ihn an Bord des Segelschiffes von Keshiri-Captain Chegg zu eskortieren, der auf dem Weg nach Alanciar war, wo Parlan Strafarbeit leisten sollte. Parlan war überrascht, als er erfuhr, dass Takara die Tochter des Großlords war und äußerte seine Verwunderung darüber, dass Takara lediglich Patrouillenarbeit tätigte. Doch Takara verteidigte die Entscheidung ihres Vaters, Macht im Stamm nicht zu vererben. Eigenübersetzung von "Oh, that is rich. Let me tell you how it is aboard ''Southern Star. The only gods here are the surveyors and straw bosses on my crew! The rest of you are nothings -- and you'd better get to work! These are waters no one's ever entered before -- we'll need all hands to make landfall."'' aus Star Wars: Lost Tribe of the Sith – Spiral: 1 thumb|right|180px|Takara und Parlan auf Eshkrene Einige Tage später befanden sich Takara und Parlan an Bord des Segelschiffes von Captain Chegg. Takara, die annahm, sie seien auf den Weg nach Alanciar, war vollkommen überrascht, als sie feststellte, dass sie sich am Südpol befanden. Als Parlan sie verhöhnte, stellte sie Captain Chegg zur Rede, der ihr jedoch klar machte, dass er der Captain des Schiffes war, und er verlangte, dass sie und Parlan bei der Arbeit halfen, da sie jede Hand brauchten, um durch die gefährlichen Gewässer an Land zu gelangen. Chegg meinte, sie und Parlan seien nichts und sie sollten sie ebenso an die Regeln halten, wie der Rest der Crew. Am Südpol – unter den Sith als Eshkrene bekannt – beschwerten sich sowohl Takara und Parlan als auch Chegg und seine Crew über die Kälte und konnten nicht verstehen, weshalb der Stamm diesen Ort erforschen möchte. Aus Eshkrene gerieten Takara und Parlan in ein Scharmützel mit den Keshiri gerieten. Takara gelang es, mehrere Seefahrer mit ihrem Lichtschwert zu töten und mit Parlan zu fliehen, jedoch endete ihr Weg an einer Klippe. In der Falle sitzend fürchteten die beiden um ihr Leben, als plötzlich mehrer Bogenschützen eintrafen und alle Keshiri töteten, die nicht rechtzeitig fliehen konnten. Die Anführerin der Gruppe, die S'kytri Kaliska, verlangte die Prinzessin der Sith und Parlan in ihr Lager zu bringen. Auf Takatas Frage hin, wer sie seien, antwortete Kaliska, sie seien die Verdammten – und Takara und Parlan seien es nun auch. Am verwundertsten war Takara über die Anzahl an verschiedenen Spezies. Obwohl Yaru Korsin angegeben hatte, alle nicht-menschlichen Spezies – abgesehen von den Keshiri – seien nach der Ankunft ums Leben gekommen, sah sie neben der S'kytri-Frau sogar Rodianer, Chagrianer, Wookiees, Ithorianer, Mon Calamari, Weequays und viele weitere Spezies vor sich. Die "Verdammten" Eigenübersetzung von "Who are you? How do you know my name?" "You would have known by now, Princess of the Sith -- had you been patient. I am Kaliska -- I speak for the Doomed..." aus Star Wars: Lost Tribe of the Sith – Spiral: 2 thumb|left|180px|Kaliska und Takara Hilts Von der Anführerin der sogenannten Verdammten, Kaliska, wurden Parlan und Takara zur Hauptstadt der Verdammten eskortiert, wo die beiden sich die Stadt ansahen und immer verblüffter über all die verschiedenen Spezies waren, die sie erblickten. Auch wunderten sich die beiden darüber, dass sie zwar in einer großen Stadt waren, jedoch weit und breit keine Keshiri entdecken konnten. Als Takara und Parlan zu fliehen versuchten, wurden die beiden von Kaliska aufgehalten, die sagte, dass Eshkrene ein friedlicher Ort sei und dies auch so bleiben solle. Die geflügelte S'kytri hob Takara an und flog mir zur Halle des Bedauerns''Eigenübersetzung von ''Hall of Regret aus Star Wars: Lost Tribe of the Sith – Spiral: 2, in der auch Parlan und ein kleines Kontingent an Verdammten auf sie warteten. In der Halle des Bedauerns erzählte Kaliska vom Zweiten Großen Schisma und der Hundertjährigen Dunkelheit. Ihrer Erzählung nach stammten die Verdammten aus dieser Zeit und waren damals nach der Schlacht von Corbos über dem Planeten Kesh abgeschossen wurden, woraufhin sie notlanden mussten. Sie alle seien einst Sith gewesen, die sich der Hellen Seite zugewandt hatten. Kaliska erzählte Takara weiter, dass dies zweitausend Jahre vor der Ankunft des Vergessenen Stammes war, der ebenfalls in einem Krieg abgeschossen wurde und abstützte. Nachdem die Sith den Planeten ohne größere Mühen einnahmen, entschlossen sich die Verdammten dazu, sich nach Eshkrene zurückzuziehen und dort in Frieden zu leben. Kaliska war eine große Unterstützerin von Takaras Vater und erzählte, dass der alte aber weise Mann das beste war, was dem Stamm hatte passieren können, und berichtete außerdem von einer mächtigen Waffe, die Kaliska und ihre Leute zu schützen gedachten. Parlan Spinner, dem der Vergessene Stamm der Sith so verhasst war, plante sofort, sich diese Waffe zu Nutze zu machen und sie gegen die Sith einzusetzen. Als er dies in der Halle herausprostete und dabei Gegenstände herumschweben ließ, die den Verdammten heilig waren, wurde er von Kaliska aus der Halle verbannt und von zwei Wachen hinauseskortiert.Star Wars: Lost Tribe of the Sith – Spiral: 2 Eigenübersetzung von "Spinner -- wait! Thar thing -- it was sealed for a reason!" "I'm not the tribe's slave anymore! An I don't have to take orders from you -- or anyone! Ther's no weapon I can't use. Let's see what was so awful even the great Jedi werde afraid of it." aus Star Wars: Lost Tribe of the Sith – Spiral: 2 Während Takara und Kaliska sich weiter unterhielten, wurde Parlan mittlerweile aus der Halle eskortiert. Als die kleine Gruppe draußen in der Schneelandschaft angekommen war, brachte Parlan seine Wachen mit Minlohku-Dolchen um, wunderte sich darüber, was man damit alles machen kann, und sprang anschließend über die Dächer der Stadt. Er begab sich zu einem großen Wachturm der Stadt, in dem er Hinweise auf die Waffe vermutete, von der Kaliska gesprochen hatte. Die Dolche schlug er in die Außenwand des Turms – die aus Stein besteht – und hangelte sich daran hoch, um durch ein Fenster einzusteigen. Auch dort brachte er schnell einen Weequay und eine Mon Calamari um, indem er ihnen die Dolche in den Nacken schleuderte. Trotz der Warnung einer der Wachen öffnete Parlan eine im Raum stehende Truhe, in der er einen Hammer, einen Meißel und eine Karte fand. Die Karte sollte ihn zur Waffe bringen, die er gegen den Stamm einzusetzen gedachte. Daraufhin erschallte der Alarm der Stadt. thumb|right|180px|Remulus Dreypa wird befreit Takara unterhielt sich derweil mit Kaliska, die er etwas über die einst auf Kesh lebenden Tiere erzählte. Einige von diesen wurden vor der Auslöschung durch Korsin bewahrt und auf Eshkrene gehalten, wie Takara sah. Unter anderem hielt Kaliska sieben der achtäugigen, mit zwei Hörnern bestückten Equals. Dann hörten Takara und Kaliska das Horn, das Alarm blies und die schlechte Nachricht kundtat, dass jemand in den Turm eingebrochen war und das Werkzeug gestohlen hatte, dass für die Waffe benötigt wurde. Dies war Parlan Spinner gewesen. Takara und Kaliska machten sich sofort auf, Parlan zu folgen, doch war dieser bereits an Bord von Captain Cheggs Schiff Südlicher Stern und fuhr zum auf der Karte angezeigten Ort. Die flugfähige Kaliska hob Takara hoch und flog mit ihr ein Stück über den Ozean, bis sie auf das Schiff stießen und Kaliska Takara fallen ließ, damit sie Parlan aufhielt. Takara erzählte Parlan, dass die Waffe vermutlich aus einem Grund verschlossen worden war, doch es gelang ihr nicht ihn zur Vernunft zu bringen. Parlan erzählte, er sei kein Sklave mehr und werde nie wieder jemandes Befehle entgegennehmen. Daraufhin schlug er mit den Werkzeugen auf einen Eisblock ein, in dem der mittlerweile über viertausend Jahre alte Dunkle Lord der Sith Remulus Dreypa die Jahre über eingefroren war und nun befreit wurde. Rosafarbene Macht-Blitze schleudernd trat er aus dem Eis und tat mir lauter Stimme kund, dass Baron Lord Remulus Dreypa nun zurückgekehrt war. Die mächtige Waffe Remulus Dreypa Schlacht in den Takara-Bergen Von Parlan gerettet Hände des Großlords Eigenschaften Persönlichkeit und Fähigkeiten Aussehen und Kleidung Ausrüstung und Bewaffnung Beziehungen Parlan Spinner Kaliska Illiana Merko Hilts Varner Hilts Hinder den Kulissen Quellen *''Der Vergessene Stamm der Sith'' – Am Abgrund *''Der Vergessene Stamm der Sith'' – Die Himmelsgeborenen *''Der Vergessene Stamm der Sith'' – Der Wächter *''Der Vergessene Stamm der Sith'' – Pantheon *''Der Vergessene Stamm der Sith'' – Geheimnisse *''Star Wars: Lost Tribe of the Sith – Spiral: 1'' *''Star Wars: Lost Tribe of the Sith – Spiral: 2'' *''Star Wars: Lost Tribe of the Sith – Spiral: 3'' *''Star Wars: Lost Tribe of the Sith – Spiral: 4'' *''Star Wars: Lost Tribe of the Sith – Spiral: 5'' Einzelnachweise en:Takara Hilts Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Sith Kategorie:Sith-Lords Kategorie:Hände des Großlords Kategorie:Polizisten Kategorie:Mitglieder des Vergessenen Stammes der Sith